Bloodstuck?
by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: So I got really bored in class and just began writing this fanfiction. I hope you like it, if you don't then that's fine to  -
1. Chapter 1

BLOODSTUCK?

Chapter 1 An Unwanted Visitor

The date is October 12th, 2012. The weather is chilly, strong winds blow now and again sending colorful leaves twirling about. You're staring out your bedroom window, your name is John Egbert, and you're seventeen years old soon to be eighteen. There are a large variety of noises coming from downstairs, you guess it's probably dad cleaning the house or something. Every year around this time dad throws a large party inviting all your relatives and family friends, you don't really mind it, but it does get rather tiring after a while. There's a knock at the door, "come in" you sigh heavily before turning around and facing your sister.

Jade smiles at you before coming in, causing you to raise an eyebrow in curiosity; she never really comes in your room, unless it's to tell you something important. "The guests will be here soon, don't you want to come down?" she asks in her usual tranquil voice. "You know I hate parties" you stuff your hands in your pockets and rock back and forth steadily. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head probably wondering what the hell was wrong with you. Jade was younger than you by five minutes, but by the way she acted you could have sworn she was five minutes older than you and then some.

You smile and allow a small chuckle to arise from the back of your throat. "I know I know, I'm crazy" you give a small smile, "No, not crazy just…confusing" her voice is different now; it's not happy or soothing anymore but full of worry and seriousness. "How so?" you take a step closer to your twin and place a hand on her shoulder encouraging her to look up from the floor which she had looked down at somewhere in the middle of your conversation. She looks up at you, "You're always so alone, I'm not stupid…I know you must be sad and lonely" her eyes have sadden by now, you've never really seen your sister like this before. You give a small smile before leaning your forehead against her own.

"I assure you I'm fine" you give a small smile that anyone who knew you would identify as your 'fake smile'. Jade being your twin and all definitely knew better, "John Egbert! Don't you dare give me a fake smile! Of all people!" Jade cried out in a hurt and exasperated voice. You laughed nervously; "Okay okay" you hold your hands out in front of you showing you meant no harm. Jade rarely got mad, but when she did you swore it was as if all hell broke loose. Her face softened a bit before she exhaled slowly, "I just don't want to see you sad anymore" you patted her head reassuringly and grinned hearing a small growl of annoyance elapse from her lips.

"I'm fine really, head down to the party…I'll be down in a bit" you watched as she walked out of your room and shut your bedroom door behind her. You looked at yourself in the mirror, Jade was right, you did look rather down. You ran your fingers through your raven black tresses before looking down at your shirt and slowly unbuttoning it revealing thin scratch lines and purple marks. You had been a mess last night, after giving up your innocence to the girl of your dreams she crushed your heart as if you were nothing but a worthless insect. The girl's name was Vriska Serket, she knew you liked her, but you didn't find that out until recently.

She had played you from the beginning, and yet the longing feelings you had for her wouldn't go away. You closed your eyes and whispered her name; a small shiver ran down your spine, something that usually happened when you heard her name or when you saw her. "Aww is Egderp going through a break up?" you cringed at the monotone voice that ran through the air before turning and facing the unwanted visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Realization

You cringed at the monotone voice that rang through the air. You could recognize that voice anywhere, you slowly turned on your heels and rolled your eyes at the arrogant prick know as Dave Strider. The only reason he was invited to the party was because his parents were lucky enough to have befriended your father in college, or so you thought. "What do you want?" you hissed thickly, you really didn't feel like dealing with this guy right now, you two weren't exactly on the best of terms. You thought you saw an edge of his mouth curl as if getting ready to smirk, but before you could tell for sure his lips went back into their normal appearance. "I only came up here to congratulate you" he spoke innocently, he was being facetious of course, anyone could tell.

"Congratulate?" you look back down at your shirt before quickly buttoning it up. If Strider's glasses would have been off, which they never were, you would have seen his eyes following your fingers' movements. You been done with buttoning your shirt for some time now, Dave sat there rather stagnant. You cleared your throat and smirked a bit watching him jump slightly. He cleared his throat before speaking, "you've finally come of age, the age of a drudge" this time he allowed a small smirk to break free across his face.

Your hands tightened into small fists, you loathed that word, just the idea of being someone else's slave made your whole entire being shiver and shake with disgust. A drudge is nothing but a food source, or a blood back if you will for its master to feed upon. Yes, Dave Strider the boy you had known for the majority of your life was a blood sucker, and a pureblood at that. It finally clicked; the big party going on downstairs wasn't just some random gathering, but a celebration…for you. You placed your hands on your head and starred off into space.

…Be the blood sucker…

By the other's stance you could tell that everything was becoming clearer. You roll your eyes behind your shades, it only took the derp five years and he was just not figuring this shit out. Growing tired of waiting you stand up, within seconds you're standing in front of the brunette. Once the other snaps out of his thoughts he takes a step backwards out of surprise. "Well come on Egderp the ceremony started ten minutes ago, everyone is waiting for you" you urge. You watch as he crosses his arms, that it, this dude is really starting to piss you off.

You throw Egbert's stubborn ass over your shoulder and head downstairs ignoring the defiant brat's kicking and screaming. Everyone downstairs turns their attention to the two of you, you grin hearing Egbert swallow thickly. You can hear his heart beating in his chest, it's rather rapid. You placed the cute dork on his feet; he looked up at you, his bottom lip quivering a bit. Shit did you feel guilty. You wish you didn't have to go through with this for his sake, but you had no choice.

When a vamp becomes a certain age he must feed, blood packets aren't enough to sustain its hunger anymore. The vampire must feed on a human, a human around his own age. Usually this isn't very easy, but in this case everything was all planned out. Yes, you've known since birth that little Egderp would eventually have to be your blood bank.


End file.
